My Past with the Ninjas
by L.D.Edwards
Summary: Join Delaney as she tries to remember the turtles that are ninjas along with their three human friends. She must help them out and set things right for both them and her friends.
1. In the Beginning

I was different from the others and it was not like any other because I have a job and this was not like any other day because today is not like what is going on because it was not like any and it was snowing in the month of November. I wanted to be different and then when I came home from work one day, I noticed that the sky was acting strange and then I grabbed my coat and got outside. I took a closer look and then that was when something shiny caught my eye, it was not like anything and my ninja turtle pendant that I made in my high school year was starting to glow. I noticed it and then I felt like I was getting dizzy. I was not sick. Then I was being dragged to the big apple, New York. Now that was an adventure that I would never forget in my life.

I could have been hurt if I haven't used my powers to make something for me to land on something soft. I looked around and that was when I got my eyes open wide.


	2. Meeting April and the other humans

I looked around as I got up and there I found that I am not in Pittsburgh anymore. I'm in New York City! I have to find a way to get back home somehow. I got up and looked around and then I didn't see where I was going because I bumped into a woman! The woman turned around and she asked me, "Are you ok?" I said, "I- I didn't mean to bump into you. I'm sorry." The woman tried to say, "Well you're not hurt are you?" She took a look and not a single scratch was on me. Then she said that I should be more careful and I said, "I will." Then before I left she said, "By the way, great necklace." I smiled. Then I went on with my walk. Then I saw a man with a microphone piece on his head and then I saw a woman with glasses, but I didn't bother to say hello. Then when nightfall came, I struggled to find a place to spend the night. It was getting late. Then I heard some growling. I turned my head around and got my eyes open wide. Then I saw a hockey man fighting them off which made me smile a bit. Then I saw the same woman from before with the other woman and the man from before too. I didn't want to get in trouble with the authorities, so I ran. I didn't know that I was also being chased. Then I stopped when someone said, "Please." I turned around and gasped. It was the woman that I bumped into from before. She then said, "Don't run off." I got suspicious about her. Then she said, "It's alright, I won't hurt you." I glared at her and asked, "Then why did you and other people chase me when I don't wanna get in trouble with the authorities?" The girl with glasses said they wouldn't. I stared at them. Then the girl asked what my name is. I closed my eyes for a while and opened them again and said, "Delaney." The girl in the yellow jumpsuit asked, "What? What did you say?" I told her about my name. That was when the girl and the others gasped as if they knew my name. Then I learned that their names are April O'Neil, Irma, Vern and Casey Jones. I think those are great names.


	3. I meet their ninja turtle friends

I got to know April and Irma and the two boys very well and it's like I have met them, but I don't remember that well. April said that she has heard my name before and she used to be a childhood guardian and that is strange for me to hear it well. I have never heard about it and I did tell her that I have a cousin whose wife has the same name as her and that made her smile. I guess that some things can be as surprising as ever. I think that there are things that are as strange as ever and April then recognized me. Same for Irma and Casey. April then said, "The Delaney Edwards? Could it be? After all these years, how is this possible?" I got confused. Then I asked her, "Should I really know you?" April sighed and said, "No, you were only a baby, but a childhood guardian never forgets." I gasped at what she had said, but I don't even remember her being my childhood guardian. I shook my head in disbelief. I never had a childhood guardian, but in my heart I felt it and Irma said, "The reason you don't remember us at first is you were only a baby and the reason we didn't recognize you at first is because we thought you were someone else." I just don't understand anything at all. This is totally confusing me.

Irma then explained to me that she and April were my childhood guardians and their allies used to be helping them. I got nothing. This is like getting me nowhere. Seriously it is. All I have to do is try to concentrate and make sure that I would use my flashback thinking. I used it one time not too long ago in the time of the dinosaurs. About that, it's a long story for those who don't know. Then April said that I have to see their friends. Then Casey told me that they can help me with my past and I asked, "Where can I find them?" April then said, "They live in the sewers, but you didn't hear it from anyone that are not their friends." I nodded. I wondered who they are, or most likely what they are.

So I journeyed to the sewers and had to figure out how to get in, but I was interrupted by a growl. I can tell that doesn't sound good. Defiantly not good at all. I turned around and saw some scary thugs. I had to do something to defend myself. Then I distracted them with mud and started to run. Then with no where to go, I entered the sewer gate. I ran and ran and the thugs weren't chasing me and I must say that this is strange. Then I had a funny feeling that I have been in the sewers before. I then said to myself, "This is so familiar to me." Then I started to sing something to let my true heart soar.

 _Teenage heroes great allies_

 _Things I almost remember_

 _and a place someone called Channel 6_

 _Someone keeps me out of harm's way_

 _Thugs steal for money_

 _Ninja heroes fighting bravely across my childhood memory_

 _Someone keeps me out of harm's way_

 _Thugs steal for money_

 _Ninja heroes fighting bravely across my childhood memory_

 _Far away and not long ago_

 _Glowing dim like a jade treasure_

 _Things that my heart is eager to know_

 _Things it would yearn to remember as well_

 _And a place someone called Channel 6_

Then after I sang, I sat down near a wall and then had my head down. I then heard a shout that snapped me out of my fantasy. I jolted my head up and looked around, but that was nothing. I can tell that someone is watching me, but they don't want to reveal themselves to me. That was a strange one to know that. Then I got my eyes wide when I saw a turtle with a blue mask. I stayed quiet as I saw more coming, three more to be precise. I gave out a glare though. Before they would come any closer I started to run and then as I was about to reach the exit I heard someone saying, "Please." I gasped and turned around. It was the turtle with the blue mask and his friends. I didn't know what to expect at all.


End file.
